You Give Love A Bad Name
by kuba360
Summary: What if Harry got together with Ginny in 5th year what if he new about the prophecy in secret Read and find out in this story now being Betad thanks to my beta and all that support me
1. Chapter 1

Angry, Harry was as he walked through the corridor's. he had never felt such ire in his; never had he felt so betrayed. Well…he actually had, last year, when the headmaster should have just told him about the prophecy. Which could have saved his godfather from such a miserable end. It was not like the Dark Lord finding out that stupid old prophecy could make things any worse for him…he'd already learned the important part.

But no…this was a different type of betrayal altogether.

Removing his eyes from the Marauder's Map, Harry took in a deep breath of air, while clenching his fist: "Alohamora" he silently muttered, before gaining enough courage to open the door.

Behind it, as he feared, he witnessed the beautiful, lithe, nude figure of Ginny Weasley, as Seamus Finnegan kissed, pumped and thrusted into her, in the tight confines of the broom closet.

Rage, a seething hatred seized upon him, as he grabbed his dorm mate by the hair, not caring about the pain the two felt as he pulled them apart.

"What the fuck!" Seamus whimpered, grabbing at the back of his head, and turning around in a threatening manner.

But that was cut short, as he looked up into the murderous rage of Harry's eyes, which shown with the light and color of the killing curse.

"H-Harry," Ginny shouted, in shame and fear.

"Harry, let me explain," she said, as she came to her senses.

"No need, I can say all that needs to be said. We're through," he said, with a calmness that belied his rage, as he kicked Seamus in the back of the head, before walking away. Leaving behind, the weeping and shamed, Ginevra Weasley.

Later that night, as Harry tried to clear his head with a walk through the Astronomy Tower, thinking of the things that have gone wrong with his life, mainly…everything. So deep in thought, he was, that he had yet to notice the pair of beautiful blue eyes that watched him, as he walked down one of the corridors.

Though, his rage had not yet subsided, he was unprepared for what happened next, as he returned to the Gryffindor Common room, hidden under his invisibility cloak. Where he, unnoticed by Ron or Professor Dumbledore, who were huddled together in a corner, money passing hands. Where as soon as the Professor left the room, Harry pulled off his cloak, rage evident in his eyes, and punched Ron, with a right hook to the temple, dropping him with a whimper.

This is the rewrite of the first chapter thanks to Averyk who did this rewrite this is something that will give me a go on and i will try to do as good as this from now on

kuba


	2. Chapter 2

Cold, Ron felt cold, almost as if he were in his third year again, facing the dementor that had entered their compartment. But this time he thought he might have felt as Harry did that day, as he lay unconscious shivering: staring up at those eyes filled with so much rage, almost as if he were looking into the eyes of death, the eyes of the killing curse made corporeal.

Fear, shivered down his spine, and pain across his face, from a right hook, he never expected that his best friend possessed. And one that he never once thought he would be on the receiving end of. Well…okay, there was that time in fourth year, and boy was Professor Dumbledore ever so pissed about that—cut his funds for half a year.

Looking up shame filled his eyes, as Ron looked around the common room. All of the raucous laughter, and joyous amusement had abated. Not even one argument could be heard. And nobody understood why Harry had done such a thing. True…nobody doubted that Ron deserved it, and you could see the morbid amusement, as cash passed between hands, due to the bets made on when Harry would finally get sick of Ron's b*** and hit him (each month these bets were made).

Sitting on his bed, in the solace of his empty dorm room, Harry had just finished formalizing a letter to the goblin's of Gringotts Bank:

I, Harry James Potter, of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, currently residing in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, am seeking an account statements following the deaths of my parents, along with copies of any possible deeds. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, and would like to give you my humblest thanks, for any and all efforts made

Signed:

Harry James Potter

"Good…that should do it, and hopefully there is some sort of estate I can move myself into, getting away from those foolish Dursley's," Harry whispered to himself, after several different attempts to write a formal letter of inquiry to the bank. And he thought he did a pretty good job…though one could never tell with Goblins…well, at least he couldn't.

So, feeling pleased with himself, he rolled up the piece of parchment and placed it underneath his pillow, until morning, when he would send it out for delivery.

Damn, Daphne thought to herself, as she sat in front of a mirror brushing her dirty blonde hair.

Daphne was beautiful yet tall girl, standing at five foot eight inches, slender of build, with long luscious legs. She was a girl that many boys in the school lusted after; even with the frigid stare her icy blue eyes radiated.

Cool of personality and radiating coldness with her eyes, Ice Queen, was the title that they gave her, and she reveled in it. More than once that title had detracted many a lustful gaze, as well as the advances that would come with such desire.

No matter what I do, that bookworm Granger with her pet Weasel, always get in my way. Not once have I even gotten the chance to give him a letter. This is frustrating, she mentally chided herself.

And that b*** Dumbledore…what the hell was he doing, sending him to live with those muggles. She had heard the rumors. The only ones she believed to be true, she had seen the clothes he wears…no, she would not call them clothes, more like the rags they gave him. Heck, those things were so big, she was sure an entire family could fit into them.

That though, was the only rumor she believed. In all of the years she sat there watching him, trying to think of a way to get a hold of him, past the worm and weasel crew. There was no other way though. She had tried sending a letter, via Owl Post, but even that was rebuffed, with a very disoriented owl returning to her, letter in toe…or talon in this case. Just like her parents.

They wanted to get him back. He was, after all, meant to live with them, after his parents died. But the headmaster denied it, saying that he was safer with blood relatives, even if he wasn't happy. Even if, his family despised magic, as Lily once had told her mother.

She was angry.

So the next day she found herself in an odd situation and feeling a great deal of joy; despite being sprawled on the ground of the Owlery. As she stared into his beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry about that…Daphne was it?"

"Yes, and thank you," she said, giving him a demure smile. Getting lost in his gaze; before they both broke it, blushing bashfully. Daphne leaving, feeling unnerved, yet strangely optimistic.

Walking into the Great Hall, beautiful, ice blue eyes, remained vivid in his mind. It did not subside the anger he'd felt over the past few days, nor did it belie his rage—though he did feel that gaze.

Sitting down, he took his place, next to Neville, who kept a seat open for him, and amusement was what he felt, as he looked down the table, seeing Finnegan get up, hurrying down, even further past the remains of the Weasley clan…who also showed just as much fear as Seamus; even though they were trying to hide it.

"So Nev…" Harry asked as he smirked at Ron and Ginny, doing his best to intimidate them (which was working) "any plans for the summer?"

"Not a one," Neville replied, eyes darting between Ron, Seamus, Ginny, and finally Harry.

"But I saw what happened between you and Ron last night—listen Harry, I have no idea what happened between the four of you; though I can hazard a guess with the obvious bits of it," Neville said, eyes flickering back and forth between Ginny and Seamus, eyes filled with disgust. "But if you need anything over the summer, just send an owl. Gran and I will do all we can to help you."

"Thank you Neville," Harry said, as he wondered why he wasn't smart enough to befriend Neville in first year, instead of Ron…life would have been so much easier then.

Thanks to my beta once again who is helping me with this story and from now on evrything will go through them Averyk check out there story i cant thank him or her enough

Kuba360


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Harry and Neville began to banter like old friends. They talked about everything from quidditch, which Neville loved; but was afraid to try, ever since first year, when he ended up injuring himself during their first flying lesson, to their loathing of Professor Snape, which surprised Neville to find out about the hatred between Snape and Harry's father (though it probably shouldn't have).

Right now they were walking onto the quidditch field, since Harry had offered to give Neville some flying lessons, on his Firebolt, in hopes that Neville could at least play in some friendly games of quidditch eventually. Ever since last year, after the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville's confidence had soared, so Harry was not afraid of Neville freezing up, and causing himself serious injury on the broom.

"Neville," Harry called out, as they reached the center of the pitch. "Flying can be a difficult thing, so today, I want you to stay low to the ground, and to fly as slow as you possibly can—so we could avoid injuries."

"Sure," Neville replied, looking nervous, and a little afraid; but more determined than he could have believed this fellow dormmate could show, during their previous years of schooling, before Bellatrix, before the DA.

"Before you fly off, you should know, a Firebolt is more sensitive with its handling, a light touch will turn you as much as if you were to lean into the schools older model Cleansweeps, and its acceleration is top of the line, it is a professional grade quidditch broom, so you should will very little magic into it, and most of all, do not let your nerves take hold, it is okay to fear the flying, and it is okay to be nervous; but if you let those emotions overcome you, that is where accidents come from."

"Sure, and thank you Harry," Neville replied, as he took hold of the broom that was currently held in Harry's hands.

"But Neville," Harry said before relinquishing the broom from his grip. "I want you to know, caution is never something to be embarrassed about, so, if some idiot starts heckling you, for how slow you go, or how low you fly, ignore them, they are nothing more than idiots, and only a fool would try something that should be started with caution, and do it with reckless abandon."

"Thanks…" Neville said, after taking a deep breath, feeling grateful to Harry for his words. He was nervous, and he had felt that it might just be his cowardice that made him fear flying; so hearing Harry talk about how it would be foolish to not be cautious gave him courage.

So slowly, Neville lifted off the ground, and slowly, cautiously, leaned forward. It was hard for him, and at first, when he tried to turn, it was difficult, too easy to oversteer, and he was almost facing a one hundred and eighty degree turn, but he kept going. The fear was there, and he could feel his heart palpitate, faster and faster; but he did not let that get to him, his hands shook, but he was determined.

"Does he suspect Granger?" the headmaster quietly asked, as he and Ronald Weasley walked through the halls.

"No sir," Ron replied, eyes averted, as his body trembled with fear. "I don't think so."

"Good," the headmaster sighed. "Good."

"I already have more than enough problems with your bumbling around, and it will cause many problems. I had warned you in your fourth year, to keep on his good side, but I guess this was the best I could hope for, from you."

"But sir, it wasn't me, Ginny told me this morning that Harry had caught her having sex with Seamus, and he had appeared right behind me after you left, he was standing there, hidden underneath his cloak," Ron shouted out in a frantic voice.

"Keep your voice down Mr. Weasley," came the headmasters stern rebuke.

"And…if I am not wrong, are you trying to blame me, for your altercation with Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"No, no sir!" Ron replied, eyes wide with fear.

"But Ginny, she had angered him, her and Seamus did, not you sir…"

Beads of sweat, slowly dripped from Ron's forehead, as the fear began to overtake him. Professor Dumbledore was an amiable man by sight; but Ron had been playing this game for far too long to fall for that: Ever since first year in fact. So cautiously he tried appealing to the man's ego.

"You are correct," the headmaster replied, as he calmly stroked his beard. "It was not me Mr. Weasley."

Ron then relaxed, feeling relieved to have calmed the situation.

 _"But,"_ the headmaster said, with a strong emphasis on the word, causing Ron to cringe, "You have failed me yet again, Mr. Weasley, you and your sister have. So, understand this: I want his loyalty, so the dosage of his potions are to be doubled, and you will make sure that nobody notices, make sure that you place the drops into the pitcher located on his nightstand, until you can gain his trust back."

"And with Ginevra, she is to make sure she gets back his desire, potions, seduction, I care not for how she does it. And remember this, until the boy is back in my control, all payments will be stopped."

"Now," he said, in a voice that was low, and chillingly cold. "Get out of my sight."

Afterwards, as Ron left, eyes averted to the floor, and a bright smile returned to the headmaster's face, and twinkle gleamed in his eyes, as if there was never a trace of menace to be seen.

The headmaster then began walking, he knew exactly where the boy went, since some of the portraits seen him heading out with the Longbottom scion. So taking purposeful strides, he walked down a few more corridors, and down a flight of steps, until he reached the exit leading towards the quidditch pitch.

Upon entering, he found that Harry was not quite far away, and began walking towards him.

"Harry," the headmaster called out.

"Yes professor?"

"I needed to speak to you."

"You see, it has reached my ears that you and the Weasley's are no longer on speaking terms. And I find this a mite disconcerting, as you should know, this is a very important time in your life, and you need to stick by your friends, keeping love close to your heart.

Slowly, Harry breathed.

"I…will try," Harry responded, trying not to play these games for the moment. He was unsure if the headmaster was trying to control him; or whatever it was he was doing. But over the years, he came to suspect something was not quite right. He had never heard of the headmaster taking so much interest in anybody else, and the prophecy should only generate so much interest, like protecting; but not outright trying to control every aspect of someone, straight down to their home life; but here he was, with the headmaster trying to do just that.

Tomorrow he would be heading home, and with an invisibility cloak, if he were to decide to try and escape the orders detection…well, that could be quite easy, you can't follow what you can't see.

"Yes, I will try," he said, gaining more confidence as he talked, while avoiding the man's eyes. "A little bit of time apart should help us all cool down, and then I will begin writing letters to them, trying to straighten things out."

"That is quite good, you should do that," the headmaster said, a twinkle in his eyes, as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, before walking off.

"So Daphne," Tracey said, a maniacal grin spreading across her face, while the two were alone.

Tracey was a tall girl, standing the same height as Daphne, at five foot eight inches, brown hair, that was as plain as her face; but was always open and honest with Daphne, and much to the annoyance of others, she was open and honest with them too.

It was not a good trait to have in Slytherin, where cunning and guile were supposed to rule (a trait that Daphne had not noticed in many of her housemates). But she had always appreciated it, much the same.

"What was up with that display in the Great Hall?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne blushed.

"Oh nothing," Tracey said with a small, knowing smile. "Just that, others may not notice your habits; but I am not them, and I noticed a little pink hue to your cheeks up there, and when I followed your line of sight, I saw the Gryffindor's Golden Boy, staring right back at you, with much the same hue…only, a shade darker with the flush."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Daphne began, as she averted her face.

"Oh please," Tracey said, as she rolled her eyes. A gesture that annoyed even Daphne, mostly because she only did it when she knew that she was right.

"I can tell that something had happened, no matter how much you deny it; though, luckily, I don't think anybody else noticed. Thanks to your chilly persona most of the boys avert their eyes from you, and Pansy…well, it has been quite some time since she tried even looking towards you."

"But if your mother finds out…well, I don't want to think about how she would react."

"Mother will react as she sees fit," Daphne said, glaring at Tracey. "As I will ignore her ire, as I see fit. You see Tracey, it all works out fine in the end," she replied, no longer trying to deny the allegation.

"If you say so," Tracey said, hoping not to see that confrontation, for a long time to come.

Alone in his dorm, Harry came up for bed a bit early. He was not tired; but walking the length of each side of his bed, setting up some of the more simple, yet effective wards he knew. Warding was not a difficult thing to do, once you knew how, and hanging around Hermione, was the most effective way to learn them, and as he walked around incanting, Harry thought about some of the things he needed to do, and the first on the list was: to go and talk Dobby into bonding with him. Dobby himself could be a bit maniacal; but was a good measure to protect himself, as well as gain some assistance for the summer. He would go do that in the morning before he left.

The next thing was, he needed to build up endurance, both physically, and magically. If he ever wanted to survive, he was going to need some hard-hitting power along with the stamina to use it, and the physical aspect of that is, well, only a fool would believe physical stamina would not help you survive, whether it be for moving out of the way of a spell, or running away when you had no other options. Endurance was a great thing to have.

The third thing was, talking to Daphne. Honestly, he had no idea why; but ever since he met her up in the Owlery, he could not help but try and find her out in a crowd…and judging by the way she was meeting his eyes every time he saw her, he was pretty sure she was doing the same. He did not know if he liked her; or if she liked him. But he did know that she was lingering on his mind more and more often these days.

And for his final goal, it was something he could never understand why he had never done before: he would get some glasses, preferably the magical type, that would fix itself to whatever prescription he would need without even having a checkup. He was not poor, but for some odd reason he never really spent any of his money, not on clothes, nor the glasses he needed, he would have to rectify that.

Laying down, sleep did not come easy, but after he'd felt the wards go off, and the sudden howl of Ron, who was now limping over towards his bed, Harry smiled, and sunk into his pillow, falling asleep to the lullaby of Ronald Billius Weasley's, cursing in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately, after the wards went off, and Harry descended into a calm slumber, the rest of the dorm came running in. Neville, being the first to enter, was angered. Harry had warned him about the alarms he had attached to the wards, in case of Ron trying something; but he could not believe the boy would stoop so low.

It was now that he'd understood the reasoning behind Harry's actions: apparently Ron was the type to attack a defenseless, sleeping person. He was unsure if even Draco Malfoy would stoop so low…at least he had never heard of such a thing happening; but now that he thought about it, Draco would probably have done such a thing by the end of his first year, and he doubted if any of the Slytherin's would even admit to such a thing, always being so quiet and cautious.

He watched, as Harry lay smiling serenely, and could not help but chuckle at his expression, and the fact that Ron was blasted half way across the room, laying unconscious, in a disheveled mess across the floor, and the word traitor, grown across his forehead, in seven large, oozing puss bubbles.

Shaking his head in disgust, Neville watched as Dean and Seamus, took Ron underneath an arm each, and dragged him off to the Infirmary, looking as if they were about to vomit.

xXx

"Harry James Potter, wake your but up this instant!" were the words Harry had woken up to, a little over an hour later.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry replied, bleary eyed. "What do you want."

"I…Mr. Potter, want you to wake up, and follow me to my office, so we could have a nice chat about Mr. Weasley's injuries," the professor said this in such a matter of fact tone, that he'd found no reason to contest her proclamation.

Getting up, Harry put on a shirt under the stern gaze of the deputy headmistress, who began walking away, to give him some privacy, and put on a pair of pants over his pajama bottoms, before stretching the fatigue from his tired muscles, before walking out to meet Professor McGonagall.

In a harried pace, the two set out, led by the long and unusually fast pace, of somebody the professor's age. Harry having to push his overly tired body to keep stride. He wondered how she did it, more than likely, the woman slept less than the average student, having to teach, control even more of the staffing issues of the school, along with whatever hell she had to deal with from the students, himself included, and still never appear to be overly tired…he found that creepy; respectable yes; but creepy none the less.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of traversing the school's corridors, climbing steps, and making sure none of them took them to a wrong part of the school, while they changed path—sometimes those steps could aggravate even the most patient of people, especially after they had made him late for Potions Class, on more than one occasion—they had made it to the Headmaster's Office.

After making their way past the gargoyle, and walking up one last exhausting flight of steps, they encountered a less than excited looking headmaster, no twinkle in his eyes, and a look of anger creased his brow.

"Harry," the headmaster greeted, admonishingly, before ushering the two into the door that stood behind him.

As they entered, Harry was forced to sit in a chair that looked less than comfortable, unlike the one he sat in, at that very spot, on the few occasions he'd had to visit the headmaster up here. Though he could still see the silvery light of the pensieve, illuminating the cherry wood cabinet behind the desk, light shining through the cracks.

"So, Mr. Potter," the headmaster said, after taking a seat, in a chair at his desk, that seemed to make it look as if he were looming over Harry, and Harry for one, was getting annoyed at the man's theatrics. Though he was careful enough to keep that from showing on his face, as he avoided making contact with the man's eyes. "Can you tell me what exactly happened this night, with your friend Ronald, who seems to be laid up in the Hospital Wing, unable to stop sobbing after he was enervated."

"What?" Harry asked, his face naturally slipping into a perplexed expression. "Exactly are you talking about sir?"

"Harry, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied, leaning forward and shaking his head. "The other boys in your dorm had seen it happen, young Mr. Weasley laying unconscious by your bed, the word traitor oozing from his forehead. Why did you attack him?"

"Oh…" Harry said, seeming astonished. "Is that what you were talking about, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she replied, giving him a stern look. "That was what I was talking about."

"Then I am afraid that I cannot help you," Harry replied, looking to her, and never once attempting to look towards the headmaster. "As I was sleeping before Ron came back to the dorm and have no idea what had happened."

"Harry," the headmaster said, leaning back in his chair. "Can you look at me, and tell me that you were not the one who harmed Mr. Weasley."

"No sir, I cannot look at you and say that."

"And why is that? It seems to me, that only a guilty person would act this way," the headmaster replied.

"Because Headmaster, after all of the mind rape that I suffered under Professor Snape last year, I refuse to look a legilimen's in the eye," Harry replied with a shudder. He had started to pick up some bits of occlumency, and had been practicing it daily; unlike last year, but he was not so sure that he would be able to stand up to the probing of someone as subtle as Albus Dumbledore, so he decided to stick with the law.

"And according to the law, without written consent of the parent or guardian, along with the consent of the willing minor, probing the mind of a minor is considered illegal…and I do not give consent to anybody, delving into my mind."

"Harry, starting tomorrow, you will be on a probationary period, until school lets out at the end of the week, and will have to be escorted around the school…for the safety of the other students. This is the second attack you have made on a student, in the past week, and we cannot allow this to continue. So, unless you have an escort, you will stick to your common room," the headmaster said, glaring at Harry.

"That is fine sir…I am glad to see that the student's safety is finally starting to concern you," Harry replied, smiling at his own joke, after everything that had happened to him under the nose of Albus Dumbledore, over the years, he knew damn well, that the man did not care about the safety of the students.

"So, if that is all, good night sir," Harry said, already walking towards the door.

A/N sorry for the wait i had to wait for my beta i need to explain a couple of things first of all this story is at the moment set from the end of 5th year and moving into the summer to 6th year Harry and Ginny dated in Harrys 5th year Sirius died in Harrys 3rd year in the Dementor attack there was no DA in 5th year if you have any questions pm me ill try to explain them thanks again to Averyk for the time he spends on betaing my story and check his story out

kuba360


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Boarding the train, Harry was glad for the first time since he started school, to get away from this place, and the seventh-year prefect, Nicholas White. School was so much worse, when you had to be personally escorted somewhere, and he couldn't even bring himself to hate the guy for being so unpleasant, since he was sure that he himself would have acted in such a fashion, had he also had to play babysitter for someone not much younger than he…well, it looked like he could cross Prison Warden off the list of future career choices.

Grabbing his trunk, Harry threw a featherweight charm on it, and began carrying it onto the train, from where the elves placed it, in Hogsmeade Station. Walking through, he went in pursuit of Neville, who did not have to worry about being escorted out of the school, and was saving them a seat.

"Harry," Neville greeted, as he entered the compartment. "I have something I need to talk to you about. You see, my gran. You remember her, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, she wanted me to invite you to stay for the holidays. She actually wrote that Potter's and Longbottom's have not been so estranged since the dawn of time, and you must come stay for some of the summer holidays, and she would take it as a personal insult, and would haunt you despite the fact that she is still living, should you not," Neville said, looking sheepishly amused.

"Sorry, gran can be a bit overwhelming sometimes."

"Don't worry," Harry laughed. "Does she have a specific time planned, that she would like me to stay?"

"Yeah, I told her that you and your family were not particularly close, and she said that if you wish to stay, you could from July 12th, to the end of the summer, if you wish. It is not like we are hurting for space."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"So Harry, up for a game of Wizarding Chess?"

Over the next hour or so, Harry and Neville began their game. Neither were the greatest chess players—that being Ron's only redeeming feature—they had played game after game. Until the pieces on the board began yelling at them, ignoring their commands, going to wherever they wished, and others just sat there crying and nursing their wounds. One or two of them even turned their dour glower at Harry and Neville, and cursed them, over their fallen comrades.

As Harry turned his pink tinged cheeks, toward the box, he said, "I think we should probably stop playing for now." When the door flung open. It was something he had expected over the course of the past hour, and something that always happened. Draco Malfoy come in, and taunt Harry and his friends; but leave nursing wounds, if even cognizant at all.

But oddly, this time it was neither Malfoy; nor the ever insufferable git, Ronald, but instead, Hermione, who came in wearing a confused expression on her face, as she asked, "Harry, do you mind? I needed to talk to you."

"I don't mind, start talking," he said, an icy chill in his voice, causing her to freeze.

"…Um, I meant, alone."

"No need," he said, as Neville began to get up, and leave. "He can hear this too. It's not like I would have kept it from him anyways."

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you about your attitude recently. Attacking Seamus, and then Ron, and to top it all off, you dumped Ginny…Why Harry?"

Harry just stared at her. anger, disbelief, and incredulity, all warring to let themselves be shown on his face. Before he slowed down, allowing his expressions to calm. "Why, you ask me why now!"

"For the past couple of weeks you have ignored me, just because of me breaking up with a slut! That I caught in a fucking broom closet! Fucking Seamus!" Harry yelled, cadence getting stronger with every word, before dropping to a calm, cold, and collected tone. "And then, right after that, I walk into Ron, being bribed by the headmaster, realizing that our friendship is just a sham."

"Despite what that overinflated head of yours might think, _Miss Granger_ , I can read between the lines. And what do you think it is telling me about you, right now? Coming here, and defending the weasel bunch, after all they have done. Tell that headmaster of yours, the head games end here and now. I am not playing them anymore."

"And just so you know, that sweet little boyfriend of yours. He was stupid enough to attack me, while I was asleep, behind a warded bed. So you might want to try and loan him some of your brains, though the both of you, might want to go and find somebody with more than enough common sense to loan out, because you both seem to be lacking in that regard," Harry said, chasing her out of the room, tears streaming down her face. If it wasn't for the fact that she gets like this, when people don't let her get her two cents in, he would have felt bad for her. But then, there is the fact that even if she was innocent of what he accused her of, she still sided with the Weasley's, before even talking to him, and he felt that a crime, every bit as heinous, as being bought by the headmaster.

"Merlin's saggy ball sack, that was harsh," Neville said, staring at him, awestruck. "Much needed, and true; but harsh."

 **xXx**

Getting up, Harry decided to go for a walk. With everything that had been happening lately, and the way his… _friends_ …have been acting. Not that he considered them friends anymore. He could not find it in him, to stay cooped up, in the small confines of that singular compartment.

In truth, often, Harry never really went through the train, as the journey was going, opting to stay with his close friends. Now that he did, he found it funny, how little he saw, going from compartment to bathroom. When school was in session, people avoided students from other house like the plague. As associating with others was seen as some sort of blasphemy.

Plenty of people saw his associating with Luna Lovegood, as some sort of betrayal, and plenty of people had let their ire be known—not that Harry particularly cared—after he escorted her to Slughorn's party.

But yet, now, as school had finally let out for the year, people were mingling, chatting, and some were even cavorting around, like they were still ten-year old's. And they were this years graduates!

When finally, he ran into the one person he most hoped. Though she didn't look one bit too happy, as he saw her side profile. She actually looked quite enraged, as Harry took a few tentative steps toward her.

"Daphne," he said, as he came closer.

A flash of anger, crossed her face, before she turned, and saw who called out her name.

"Harry," she replied, as a smile graced her lips. "I haven't seen you move around without an escort for the past week. Has your babysitter up and left you, or did you escape, and need a place to hide before you got grounded."

"Shut up," Harry said, even as he began to chuckle. "I was not being babysat. I just happened to be a really big badass, who was so badass that he needed a Prison Guard, escort him around. For the protection of all."

"Oh," Daphne said, a sly smirk spreading across her face. "Was he as good a kisser as the ones from Azkaban?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied, with mock seriousness. "I had seen him kiss his girlfriend each day, before following me, and I have to say, he wasn't that good. He left her soul intact, and if there is one thing that I can say that the dementors teach us, it is the fact that a truly good kisser will leave you in need of a soul."

"Touché Harry, touché," Daphne laughed.

"So, what has you so worked up?" Harry asked, creating an awkward silence.

"It is my sister," Daphne finally breathed out. "She is 13, and has for some time now, been quite smitten with…Draco Malfoy."

"I feel scared for her. we all know how he is, and who his family supports, and I am scared for her. Couple that with the fact that I had just gotten into a big argument with the git, and well, lets just say I can't go back into my compartment, without having to worry about getting into what may end up a physical confrontation with the jerk."

Harry whistled.

"Well, if you want, you can join me and Neville in our compartment. It is just the two of us, and he wouldn't mind."

Daphne gave Harry a gratuitous smile.

"First, go grab your stuff. I will wait just a bit down the hall, out of view. If anything happens I'll come running. Wands ablaze and all that. Smiting foes with a single wave of my wand. Though, just to point out, I am not bragging about my abilities, but pointing out the lack of Malfoy's along with his henchmen, who would make better wrestlers than Wizards."

Daphne gave a small chuckle as she rolled her eyes before leaving for her compartment. As Harry had stated, he stayed a few doors down, within hearing distance, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Aside from some snide comments being thrown, her sister at the forefront, as she grabbed her stuff and left.

Taking her stuff from her, the two made their way to Harry's compartment. Which Harry opened up, and began to put her belongings away. As he did this, he heard in the background, as Daphne greeted with a curtsy, "Heir Longbottom."

And turned just in time to see Neville take her hand, and brush a kiss across her fingers, as he replied, "Please, Lady Daphne, if Heir Potter has invited you in, take a seat."

"Heir Potter?" Harry asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes, you are the Heir Apparent, of House Potter. So Heir Potter," Neville replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you are the last of the line of Potter. So that means that you are the heir of House Potter, and it is apparent to everybody that you are. So, henceforth, you are the Heir Apparent of House Potter, one of the Seven Great Houses."

"I have no idea on what you are speaking of."

Neville looked at Daphne as she said, "I think we need to explain this to him. Since it seems that nobody had explained anything."

"Sorry about that Harry, I think I just kind of assumed you already knew. With it being something I've always lived and breathed. Well, aside from at Hogwarts, the one place we don't need to worry about our family roles."

Over the course of the journey, the two traded back and forth, explaining to Harry about the Seven Great Families. The Potter's, Black's, Greengrass', Longbottom's, Bones', Abbot's, Peverell's, and Lefay's. The Peverell line died out years ago, due to inbreeding, trying to keep their line pure, and was inherited by the closest living relative, many years ago, which was a Potter.

The Black line, for the past decade or so, had been being fought over by the Malfoy family, who claim they had the right, being the only direct Black descendant's, as Sirius Black was incarcerated. The Goblin's I'd heard just sneer at them and say that the line is inherited already. And if they dislike it, they can just go and bring it up with the deceased. Sirius Black having left everything to somebody, estates and titles.

Harry's eyes went wide, at the mention of this. He was unsure of whether what he thought was right or not; but he knew that the estates were left to him, as Dumbledore wanted to make sure headquarters were his—hmm, he was going to have to throw an eviction their way. Good thing that the wards were set to him last year, before his falling out with the headmaster. Magically speaking, he can't change them without the consent of Harry, and him there. And he couldn't tear them down, without razing the entire block, and having the Ministry come down on him.

Harry also found out that he had a regent appointed to him, to make proxy votes on his account. Though none of them had known who his was, he had a bad feeling that he knew who it was, taking care of his estates, and acting as his regent. Though, apparently he was supposed to take up the mantle this summer, after his seventeenth birthday, and nobody ever told him.

There was much they could not explain to him, due to the fact that he was the last of the line Potter, and his blood was not pure. Something that Neville planned on bringing up with the Lady Longbottom. Who would know more than he, and be able to help Harry out with whatever was needed, and giving him whatever explanations she could. Since she had been alive long enough, that she had been training grandchildren in regards to this, since the time Neville and his cousins were young, on top of having to make sure their parents understood everything as well.

 **xXx**

"So Daph," her mother said, as she was putting her clothes away. "I see that you were with Harry today. So, you finally got up the nerve to talk to him?"

"Yes mum, but he doesn't know. He doesn't even know who his Regent is."

"That conniving old goat fucker—"

"Mother!' Daphne shouted, interrupting her rant.

"Well, he is, and Regent of House Potter is Albus Dumbledore. The man has had ample time to tell little Harry everything—well, not so little anymore now, is he?" she said, throwing a wink at Daphne.

"Well, you're just going to have to keep in touch with him, and make sure he knows. Oh, Merlin and Morgana, how are we going to make sure he knows what to do?" Anastasia Greengrass asked.

"I plan on it; but I don't think you have to worry mother, he is going to be staying at the Longbottom's in two weeks time, and Neville is planning to have is gran instruct him. Not that she wouldn't have anyway," Daphne replied, giving her mother some relief.

"And you know what's really funny?"

"What?" Anastasia asked, looking at Daphne wearily, as her daughter looked at her with undisguised mirth.

"Tracey seems to think you are going to freak out, about me having feelings for Harry Potter."

"Oh, and what did you say to this young lady, who seems to be misinformed—though right if it came down to any other boy?" Anastasia asked, looking at Daphne, with undisguised merriment.

"I said: Mother will react, as she sees fit."

"Then, I think we must give her what she expects," Anastasia said, a sly smile crossing her lips.

"Oh, she is going to hate us, when she finds out," Daphne replied, retuning the smirk.

 **xXx**

Back in Scotland, at this same moment, a Gringotts encrust seal envelope, was dropped onto the headmaster's desk.

A/N Another chapter down and again thanks to Averyk my beta who does an excellent job at editing my chapters if it wasnt for him my story would be in shambless so check out his works ill try to add a link to his account in my profile but mostly i need to thank everyone who reads this story reviews follows it and favourites i must say that to the 05/01 this has 100 Followers 23 reviews 59 favs and one community for me this is huge this all thanks to you


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter in fear a letter from Gringotts was never good since no one died. Mustering his courage Dumbledore opened the letter a piece of parchment fell out. Unfolding it Dumbledore face changed from fear to Anger. The more he read the letter th more angry he felt after the Letter was read. Dumbledore incedioed it with a scream of rage.

Meanwhile In Privet Drive Harry just came into the house still processing what he learned on the train he walked up into his room. He saw an owl with a Gringotts Seal on it quickly taking the letter and giving the owl a treat. The owl retreated and flew back to Gringotts Harry opened the letter the Letter was Addressed to Lord Harry Potter Harry read the Letter.

 **Dear Lord Potter**

 **after receiving your Letter which to us the Goblins the letter proved to be troublesome due to the nature of investigated into your claim and found topics that must be discussed as soon as possible but may not be discussed in letter form this why I ask that you present yourself personally to the head of Gringotts on the nearest convenient date this letter will work as a portkey to the bank to activate its portkey you must just say the phrase "meeting" however the portkey expires within the next fortnight the office of the head of Gringotts is open 24 hours a day and you may visit in the middle of the night if necessary.**

 **yours Faithfully**

 **Sharpblade**

 **Assistant to head of Gringotts of Britain**

Harry looked at the letter deciding to go tonight when the Dursleys fell asleep .Harry decided not to unpack since he would be leaving the house in 2 weeks going downstairs he decided to talk with his aunt and uncle he saw them watching tv "Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon could I speak with you" Vernon grunted " I will be only here for 2 weeks and then i will not be back till the next Summer" Vernon's eyes light up when he heard Harry won't be back for the rest of the Summer "That is great news boy therefore i won't be taking your freakish belongings on the condition that the bird will be quiet and you will not use your freakinish deal"  
"Deal" Harry walked back to his room and decided to grab a couple of hours sleep he looked out the Window and saw Dung hiding in the back yard waving it off he fell asleep waking at around 1 o'clock he checked if he could hear snoring taking out the letter he whispered "meeting" and he could feel the tug on his Naval

Arriving at Gringotts Harry landed stumbly a Goblin Looked at him and laughed "This must be the worst landing i saw in the last 60 years" The Goblin continued to laugh "You must be Harry Potter Rangkok is expecting you follow me" Harry quickly followed the Goblin the goblin knocked on the door on the other a rough voice rang out "Enter" the goblin quickly let harry in "Rangkok Harry Potter"Harry bowed down to Rangkok who followed suit "Lord Potter please sit down i see that you have optioned for a late night Visit" Harry nodded the goblin continued "Now just to Proof that you are Harry Potter i will need some Blood " Harry said "Of course" The goblin gave Harry a Knife "Prick your finger and let the Blood flow " Harry did that and blood dropped into a small bowl the wound then closed "Now we can proceed Sharpblade leave us " The Goblin that escorted Harry left Immediately.

"Mr Potter we have to discuss som formalities firstly Why did you not respond to our correspondence between the dates of 31 of July 1991 to May 25 1996 I must Inform you that if you did that Intentionally i will have to impose a fine of 25,000 Gallons"

Harry was stunned he had never received Letters from Gringotts ever " I have never received letters from this bank Master Goblin" Rangkok Nodded "we just had to get that sorted now to Business i knew the letters didn't go to you since the owl had blood on its beak someone tried to get your letter numerous times after testing the blood after getting your letter asking for information we found it to belongs to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that's why you will not be penalised but Dumbledore's assets have been frozen." "That's good news i was wondering were do i stand with my Heir Status as i was only made aware today that i am Heir Apparent" Rangkok looked at Him "You were misinformed you stand as a Lord since the 31st of October 1994 after your name was spat out of the goblet of fire" Harry looked at the Goblin "You mean i am Considered an adult for the last year and a half ""Yes Lord Potter you only need to take up your head ship we can do that immediately" Harry nodded "can we began" "yes but before that i need you to take and inheritance test take this dagger and slice your palm' Harry did as asked the blood fell down on a rough parchment and words came out

Names:Harry James Potter

Age:15

Heir to : The Ancient and Noble house of Potter (Birth)

The Ancient and Noble house of Peverell(Merged to Potters prior to 1900s)

The Ancient and Noble house of Black(Named By previous Lord)

Harry looked at the paper in awe before looking downwards

Money:

Potter 170,000,000Galleon 100,000 Sickles 1,000,000 knuts 6 properties

Peverill 150,000,000 Galleons 250,000Sickles 2,600,500 knuts 7 Properties

Black 160,000,000 galleons 250,000,0000 Sickles 600,000 Knuts 5 Properties

Rangkok and Harry looked in awe "Lord Potter you are officially the richest person in the magical world and our most valued customer" harry stared at the parchment "Can you check how much was taken out of each vault and where was it moved "Of course my Lord one second A piece of parchment arrived " the only vaults that have been touched are the potter main vault were 100,000,000 was taken out by Albus Dumbledore to his personal account a further 120,000 was taken out by Molly weasley and another million to a vault of the order of the phoenix" Harry looked angry " I want everything back and their assets frozen lord rangkok if possible" Rangkok looked at Harry "Immediately the new balance is 480,000,000 Galleons My Lord all assets are frozen until they can pay back the amount we had to give you back it's our sort of loan to them" "harry nodded "Could i get my magical abilities checked also" "yes the blood you gave me for identification should suffice"

HArry Potter Blocks

Mind Arts 90%

TRansfiguration 70%

Artmiecy runes 80%

DADA 40%

WARNING A HORCRUX IS PREsent

Rangkok quickly called in a Healer who gave Harry a potion "Lord Potter this is a removal Potion It's Goblin and it will remove blocks and a horcrux that way we don't need do a ritual"

Harry Drank the Potion and felt lightheaded before passing out

Harry woke some time later "Lord Potter i must say you are the quickest wizard to recover from my potion most it takes a day it took you 12 hours harry felt better but everything was Blurry he took of his glasses and could see clearly rangkok looked at him "you can now take the lordship of your house all houses have been merged into one ring and your title will be lord Potter since all houses fall under one banner you will have 6 votes in the wizengamot are you ready" "Yes" HArry stood up "read this when you put on this ring "Harry put on the ring "I Harry James Potter Heir to the the Potter and Black house take the lordship of each house so i swear so mote it be" A great Flash of light went around the room and Information assaulted Harry Harry looked at rangkok " You Unfortunately can't view your Parents will until you reach 17 due to it being sealed by Dumbledore You can go home all owls will reach now and i will send a copy of your investments by them.

Rangkok gave Harry a portkey "Anything else" " Yes i need you to give me 10,000 pounds" The goblin gave Harry a Look but whistled for a goblin who handed Harry the money Harry Portkeyed Home

Checking the time he saw he could grab 2 hours of sleep Harry fell asleep Immediately

A/N I am sorry for the lack of updates i have to work over 2 schedules unfortunetly my beta couldnt go over this therefore this chapter is completly my work and take full responsibility this scene is a cliché and i am completly aware of that but well i promise Harry will not be an all powerful he will be training Hard and there will be failure

kuba


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter awoke 2 hours later a completely different up Harry stretched his muscles were tired no point denying it .Harry stood up and gathered his clothes he saw a large envelope from Gringotts. Opening he saw all his investments deciding to get someone to look at them Harry left his room with the 10.000 pounds in an envelope.

He walked to the kitchen were his aunt and uncle were sitting down a pile of mess sat at the table after Dudley of course. Harry sat down on a chair and waited his uncle looked at him. "What do you want boy" Harry looked at the man who made his life a complete hell for the last 14 years "Ill get to the point."Vernon stared at the boy "you made my life miserable for the last 14 years yet here i am sitting civilly talking to you and have a present"The purple on Vernon's face quickly changed when he mentioned a present.

Harry slid the envelope slowly towards opened the envelope slowly as if it was a bomb. Opening it his eyes went wide and so did spoke again "This is 10 thousand pounds this is for the last 14 years you don't deserve it but I have a good heart towards people it should also cover the next 2 weeks" Getting up Harry left the kitchen to the silence. When Harry left the kitchen something in Vernon snapped and he left the House for 2 hours.

Harry came downstairs later that evening he saw Vernon and Petunia and Dudley sitting at the table. Vernon stood up "Harry my dear fellow why don't you sit down and join us for dinner of course." Vernon said in a smile that he left for his customers pulling out a chair. Harry sat down helping himself to the small of pieces of meat . He was stopped by Vernon "What are you doing lad." Harry answeared "im getting food uncle.."Vernon interupted Harry." you should be eating proper sized meals like me and Dudley not Dog scraps"

Vernon piled a large steak on Harry's plate along with Potatoes and Vegetables. Harry started eating and Vernon spoke again which Harry considered weird "Harry first of all i am sorry for the way we treated you. For the last 14 years. I understand that this dinner and me saying sorry isn't enough you may think this is money talking"

Vernon took a gulp of water and continued "but it isn't this is really me apologising after you left you made me think for at least 9 years you worked hard cleaning coutting grass working Hard at school mowing the lawn a proper guardian would say well done hug you take care of you but I didn't do anything I beat you shouted at you let my son beat you.I went to town and I asked around about prices of doing such work you did they told me the total and you did all for why I have this for you and you will do whatever you want with this".Vernon Handed Harry a envelope with 30,000 pounds.

From that night onwards things changed at Privet Drive Harry was treated like he should have been treated for years Harry. Still kept the Dursleys at a distantce but he had to say they were making a genuine effort and making him feel comfortable. Harry could for once call this place home.

Albus Dumledore wasnt a happy man at all first he was penny less since Gringotts took all his money over 100.000 Galleons. That and now suddenly the Blood ward meter was going up he thought it was going crazy but no it was rising. Which he considered weird. Since Harry hated his reliteaves .He hated the fact it meant that the Horcrux stopped working on them fools damn was angry but luckily no one found out yet still Keeping his prestige he was going to have to influence Harry before the start of 6th year and he was going not going to hire a new teacher for DADA since the ministry promised the largest bigot in the minsitrey Umbridge this year will be good Dumbledore thought.

Greengrass Manor was a beautiful manor situated just north of London. Green with lush Gardens the vila was something out of a muggle Greengrass Family consisted of 4 members Jakubus Greengrass the man was 36 years old and was tall standing at 6ft6 he was the leader of the Gray faction in the wizengamot he was great friends with the Potters to contrery belief he and James were made an oath To James that he would protect his son but he was lost thanks to Dumbledore he was Helping James move to the Gray faction be fore his death.

Anastasia Greengrass Nee Prewett was the younger sister of Molly and Fabien and Gideon Prewett. Being the youngest and only to be sorted into Ravenclaw drew line between her sister and her but the final straw was when Molly called Jakubus a dark wizard and that she is no sister of hers had Hurt Anastasia very badly putting her into state of near her children helped her and also the news of Lily being pregnant helped her she was grateful to her friend she promised Lily about taking care of original plan was to move Lily and Harry into Greengrass manor but Dumbledore wouldnt have it and forced James into Godrics Hollow.

 **another chapter done and dusted what do you think quite a twist with Dursleys i find that a lot of people bash the Dursleys in my opnion the Horcrux changed them anyway this all my work and no beta Averyk is still working on the other chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was confused for the first time in his life he felt sad leaving Privet Drive. Harry was surprised the way his relatives treated him for the last 3 weeks of summer in fact what shocked him the most was Vernon's behaviour he treated him like an equal. He was allowed to sit and watch tv he didn't have to do all the cleaning and in fact got to enjoy some ice-cream for being nearly 16 he enjoyed the ice cream a bit too much.

The time has finally come for Harry to say goodbye to the family, Harry stood up and packed his trunk he looked at Hedwig he quickly scribbled a note and tided to Hedwig's leg "bring it to Neville and stay there I'll come shortly. Harry left the room and wheeled his Trunk downstairs he met his aunt and uncle in the living room "I shall take my leave now for the rest of the summer I hope to see you next year" Petunia and Vernon stood up "Harry your uncle and I were thinking how about you take the train to your friend's house where does he live" Harry looked at them "York" Petunia checked her watch "splendid we are going to London in about 30 minutes there's a direct train from London in 2 hours believe we can get lunch together and you can take the train there" Harry looked at his aunt and smiled.

The family of four speeded to London it was 12 o'clock and the family ate lunch in a restaurant it was a quick lunch Harry ate some spaghetti after living with the **_'reformed' Dursleys ._** Harrys body slowly grew out into a more healthy looking 15 year old and his daily exercise also helped him. The family left the restaurant and speeded to king's cross station. It felt weird for Harry to enter it so early on before September. Petunia pulled Harry over to her "Harry I want you to behave while your away here is your ticket and some money on the train enjoy your summer Harry" Petunia hugged him and led him to the train he shook Dudley's and Vernon's hand and got on the train for Harry it was weird because this Train had no compartments and was not powered by coal Harry sat down in a carriage and decided to look out the window he had some of the homework to do but could not do it because of the muggles Harry made himself comfortable.

After a two hour and half hour train ride Harry arrived in York Harry left the train grabbing his trunk he made his way towards the exit Harry felt more tired then after a lecture in Binn's class. Harry was lost in all of this he forgot to ask Neville for his address Harry wanted to ask someone for help but he could imagine the looks he would get. Walked to towards an alley sitting on his trunk and thought on how to get there a few minutes of thought Harry finally came up with an idea, making sure no muggles were around Harry pulled out his wand and before he knew it the 3 decks of the Purple Knight bus Arrived Harry didn't fall down like last time _"_ _Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this afternoon. " B_ lamely your Harry Potter" Harry looked at Stan "how much for a trip to Longbottom manor" Stan looked at Harry "5 sickles " Harry paid the fare and entered the bus as it speed of towards the Manor within two minutes they arrived in front of the gates he thanked Stan and Ernie and arrived in front of the manor and knocked on the door the door was opened my an elf "can Missy help you?" Harry looked at the elf it wasn't looking sickly like Dobby instead it looked really healthy" "yes could you tell Heir Longbottom that Lord Potter arrived" the elf quickly disapperated and Neville came down

"HI Harry long time no see come on in Grandmother is out at the moment" Harry entered the foyer his Trunk vanished and Neville beckoned him towards the living room.

Sitting down on one of the expensive ancient leather couches and made himself comfortable Neville handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice ". Neville grabbed his own Goblet and sat down "how were your last two weeks of summer must have been shit I I mean you know the Dursleys and everything"

Harry drank his pumpkin juice "believe it or not it was great it felt like home I enjoyed somethings I never had and I could watch tv eat proper food and they gave money and new clothes it was unbelievable" if Neville was shocked by this he didn't show it he smiled "that's good news ,Did you talk to Daphne I mean you know she probably is worried" Harry thought and in all his excitement with the Dursleys he forgot about Daphne he made a mental note to send a message to Daphne.

The sound of the floo had brought Harry out of his musing an Elderly woman came out of the floo and Neville came up to her and helped her take of her fox cloak and red Handbag. "Harry Potter the last time I saw you was when you were a baby I see Neville already got you Drinks I hope you will enjoy your stay here." She left the room.

I am back sorry for the really long wait I had state exams and now I am back writing for people that are confused with some plot points I will explain again Sirius Died in 3rd year Umbridge didn't come in 5th year and Harry now will be starting His 6th year any question or ideas PM me I will get back to you

If your intrested in being my beta send me a pm aswell


	9. Chapter 9

Neville and Harry looked at each other, "Okay that was weird behavior from her but then again she was in the Wizengamot all day." Harry and Neville stayed up for another hour listening to the wireless and talking about how they thought they did on they're O.W.L.'s .Neville walked Harry upstairs "This will be your room from now on until we leave for Hogwarts and if you decide to stay it will be your room" Harry opened the door and looked in awe "Jesus Neville this is huge"

The room was a large square with a king size bed in Gryffindor colors a mahogany desk and a very comfortable chair with a fireplace and floo and a number of sofas his trunk was already unpacked and put away in the walk-in wardrobe. An en-suite bathroom with both a bath and shower was also present. It was the size of a modest apartment if it had a kitchen. Neville laughed at his comment about the size "Just remember to write the letter to Daphne and get some sleep gran serves breakfast at 9 am and then the lessons begin." Harry nodded "my room is right across goodnight Harry" Harry looked at Neville "night" Harry entered the room and sat at the desk and took out some parchment that was in a pile on the desk Harry grabbed a quill and in his messy scroll started writing

Dear Daphne

I'm sorry I didn't write in the last 2 weeks a lot has changed in the last 2 weeks I have taken up my lordship at Gringotts my relatives became nice to me. I mean really like they gave money a complete new wardrobe. and I'm welcome to stay there any time I want I was treated like family not a freak my uncle said that if I ever need an escape from our world he will help me with an education and a job. I am at Neville's at the moment until I complete my training with madam Longbottom I also found out some really interesting things that I really want tell you but not by letter. I hope to see you soon.

Yours

Harry

P.s. Is it supposed to be Lord Potter or what shit i'm confused any way see you later.

Harry read over the quick letter and handed it to Hedwig "stay at Daphne's tonight you need the rest" Hedwig went flying. Harry went to bed right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Greengrass manor the atmosphere was tense since Jakubus came back from the Wizengamot "what do you mean 3 muggles dead do you have names" Anastasia whispered to Jakubus loud enough for Daphne "2 adults 1 teenager I will get more details tomorrow" Daphne not much caring for details went back to her room and saw Hedwig perched on the window sill Daphne quickly united the letter from Hedwig "go to the owlery your probably tired" the bird obeyed and flew away Daphne opened the letter and with a smile and a laugh she went to bed Happily dreaming about a certain dark haired wizard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 hours earlier Surrey

The Dursleys were a normal family thank you very much consisting of Mr. Vernon Dursley a very big man who was the CEO of Grunnings a drill making company. His wife Petunia a house wife who was in the process of looking for work. There 16 year old son Dudley a formal child delinquent who now started to work during his summer and the mostly absent nephew Harry who was at school and who lost his parents to a cold blooded murder in Godric's Hollow in 1981.

The Dursley family came back from a day of shopping in London dropping Harry for a train to his friends house and came home loaded with shopping they left there shopping and decided to order some pizza after 20 minutes there was a knock on the thinking it was pizza Vernon opened the door " wow that was quick instead of pizza he was met with no one other then Albus Dumbledore "Mr. Dursley is Harry here?" "no but maybe I can help you " "yes could I come in I traveled quite a distance " Vernon let Dumbledore in and sat him on the couch bringing him some tea. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and took out his old wand 13" dark phoenix core and cherry wood "magiae hostes operiri" Dudley didn't scream he looked at the wand that was pointed at his father his father was calm "please leave Mr. Dumbledore" Dumbledore chuckled "NO you fool you promised me to get rid him and now you will feel my wrath " CRUCIO" Vernon fell and cried in pain it was like a thousand knifes went through him

Petunia was tortured and next and so was Dudley after an hour of Torture each of them were begging of Death all of them cried in unison "mercy mercy mercy" "as you wish AVADA KEDAVRA"

Dumbledore left the house and took out his wand "Morsmordre" and Dumbledore apparated out of the area before the Police could arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

The next Morning Harry woke up refreshed grabbing a shower he dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt and a shirt over it. Grabbing some converse Harry left his room. Walking downstairs, into the kitchen he saw Neville and his Gran eating breakfast he sat down and helped himself to some toast and fruit Augusta Longbottom spoke first, " Good morning Harry I hope you slept well and are feeling quite comfortable." Harry looked at the woman, "I slept very well madam thank you."

Augusta was pleased with the boys response. Suddenly an alarm like sound cut through the air "Muggles, sweet Merlin, muggles on my property, Harry be a dear, and please open the door." Harry stood up and walked towards the door in front of him stood two muggle policemen in their black uniform "We are looking for a Mr. Harry Potter we were told we will be able to find him here " Harry looked at the two officers " I am Harry Potter, how can I help sir?" the taller of the two looked at Harry "Could we talk inside it's not a matter to be discussed out in the open" Harry looked at the two gentlemen and said " 1 second Gentleman I'm not a host here." Harry closed the door and looked at Augusta " Muggle aurors they need to speak to me" Augusta looked at Harry "bring them to the west wing conservatory I'll serve tea there's muggle plants there only." Harry nodded and opened the door "to the conservatory gentlemen through the back yard

" Harry and the two policemen started walking through the backyard into the conservatory which doors where open sitting down Augusta served tea to the guests. The smaller of the two spoke "Mr. Potter are you a resident of Number 4 Privet Drive" Harry looked at the officer "Yes I've lived there since I was one " the taller looked at Harry "Mr. Potter late last night we found 3 bodies in your house we took pictures of them could you please identify them for us" Harry looked at the officer in shook " of course" the officer handed him 3 Photos harry looked at each and dropped them in shook tears started to form in his eyes " they're my relatives the Dursleys " the officer looked sadly at Harry "I am so sorry young man were you and your family close" Harry still in shook still could not answer "we understand your in shock however your going to have to help us identify who did it did they have any enemies " Harry looked at the officer "no I don't think so I was away most of the year in Scotland at school but I doubt it" The officer nodded and asked a few more questions "the funeral is on in 2 days the grunnings company financed the funeral this is the time and date" the officer handed harry the funeral details and both left the grounds.

Harry still shaken decided to head to his quietly walking past Neville he walked into his bedroom and slowly put his head on his pillow and weeped silently. Daphne Greengrass flooed into Longbottom Manor she was greeted by Neville "Is everything alright?" Neville looked at the Daphne "Harry's relatives were found murdered by the muggle aurors Harry took the loss pretty hard he was finally on good terms with them." Daphne nodded and quietly walked up to Harry's room. Daphne knocked on Harry's Door, no answer. Entering the room quietly she saw Harry curled up in a ball on his bed it wasn't until she was in a good 2 meters in the room that Harry spoke "Neville please leave I don't want to talk to anybody" Daphne stayed quiet and walked up to his bed "its not Neville Harry its me" Harry looked at Daphne surprised "you shouldn't have seen me this way you know the great Harry Potter whining like a little Bitch" Daphne looked at harry "you have the right to cry to me your just Harry I am so sorry Harry" Daphne hugged Harry "I'll come to the funeral with you you shouldn't be alone" Harry nodded "shit I have to get a suit and go to say my goodbyes." Daphne looked at Harry "where are you going to get a suit not in London its to dangerous".Harry closed his eyes to think he opened his nightstand and took out the envelope he received from his uncle 3 weeks beforehand he took out 500 pounds. Daphne looked at the money "we should get shopping now and thanks for going with me. Harry and Daphne left his room and taking Neville the 3 walked into the city centre to find clothes for the funeral.

Harry,Daphne and Neville went into a shop that sold formal clerk greeted them Daphne spoke for the 3 of them " We need clothes for a funeral" the clerk silently nodded and got to work measuring the 3 of them helping them get black suits and in Daphne's case a dress the 3 of them came out with £500 less in there pocket and quietly headed back for Longbottom manor. The three of them headed towards Harry's room and all 3 found a letter addressed to Harry with the familiar scroll of Albus Dumbledore. Harry opened the envelope and found 3 letters in there he read the first one in Dumbledore's

writing Dear Mr. Potter I am saddened to hear about your loss of the relatives but for your safety I must remind you to stay away from there funeral. A.D.

Harry growled and handed the letter to Neville and Daphne he read the next one from Hermione

Harry I feel saddened to hear the news about your family it was all over the news. I advice you to listen to Professor Dumbledore and do what ever he thinks is best don't do anything stupid or rash, Hermione

The last one was from Ron. Hey harry mate You must be Happy that the Dursleys finally crooked I mean they were bastards and now your free from them come down to the borrow mam said will take care of you and were getting the papers ready Ron.

The last letter pissed harry of to no end he quickly burnt it seething with anger Harry grabbed his wand tighter it wasn't till Daphne came up and calmed him down that he let it go Daphne had an angry mask on her face "they will pay Harry"

2 days Later harry Daphne and Neville arrived in Cokeworth for the funeral of the Dursleys. In attendance harry could see all the privet drive neighbors who knew the Dursleys all of Dudleys friends and all the people who worked for Grunnings 2 men walked up to Harry the first 1 spoke " Mr. potter my name is John Hameson I am the co-owner of Grunnings your uncle was my business partner you understand his 50% stake is now yours and that makes us business partners for now" harry nodded " I do Mr. Hameson however it is my uncle funeral and you are who sir?" the other gentleman "Aidan Percy I am the CEO of the bank your aunts and uncles house still has 100,000 pounds left in mortgage and I had to talk to you about paying it off "Harry took out the envelope he was given by his uncle he pulled out a 100,000 "this is for you and please leave sir" The bank manager nodded and left the funeral. The 3 of them entered the pastor said a prayer and people went around giving the hour Harry and Neville found themselves carrying a coffin each Harry his aunt's and Neville his Cousin's it took ten men to carry Vernon's coffin the ceremony at the cemetery lasted 20 minutes and ended with everybody throwing dirt in the ground to help cover the coffin Harry, Daphne and Neville walked slowly to the train station.

sorry about the code


End file.
